For You Only
by CharlotteLindsayBass
Summary: He stumbles into his penthouse, the brunette attached to his lips, arms laced around his neck, doesn’t seem to have the ability to loosen her grip on him, nor do his arms have the ability to retract from her waist. Blair/Chuck One-two shot
1. For You Only

*For You Only*

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt at M rated material, spurred by the recent spoilers I've read that I hate with a passion.**

**I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

"Blair?" He's anxious not having anticipated seeing her so close to his return to New York, after the scandal that caused them to break up and him to leave for a year to London.

He's probably just imagining things, that signature scent of hers that wafted into his nose as this brunette walked past can't only belong to her. The perfect curls can't only look so perfect for her, someone else must have figured out how she fixed them; they must have copied that style she so effortlessly wore. It couldn't possibly be her; the universe couldn't be so cruel as to let them meet before he had figured his plan of attack.

The brunette freezes mid step, then turns around slowly and he sees those eyes as they widen in shock and that mouth part, letting a gasp escape from those heavenly red lips.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Her voice sounds exactly the same as when she said those words. The same mixture of emotions found their way into her voice, like they had that day.

"I do own the building." His voice was choked as he spoke, staring at her in disbelief, as if she were a ghost.

"I meant in New York, Bass." She said rolling her eyes, just like old times.

"I've decided to move back, I've missed this place."

"That's great." She stepped forward and her arms moved slightly, as if she were going to hug him. She must have thought better of it though because her arms dropped back to her sides a second later.

"Waldorf, why don't we catch up over a drink?" His voice was now back to normal as his arm slid around her shoulders and he led her towards the bar.

Some idiot bumped into them on their way in and Chuck soon realized he was being escorted out by security. He saw Blair crouch down to pick up the purse that had dropped, giving him a tantalizing view of her cleavage before he knelt to help her. He silently thanked the maker of her mid-thigh length dress when he got a glimpse of the lavender panties she wore.

"Why don't we have the drink at my penthouse? There are a few too many drunken fools here for my taste."

"Sure." She replied standing up and following him as he led the way to the elevator.

Once the doors closed he was on her, touching her, kissing her, licking her. He kneels to taste her over her panties, hearing her soft moans as he licks the damp cloth until the elevator door chimes and he quickly pretends to be tying his shoe as she closes her legs and fixes the skirt of her dress. When the elderly couple leaves for their double date with the Henderson couple in suite 1606, they are suddenly back on each other. Both silently praying the doors would not open again until they are the floor his penthouse is on.

He stumbles into his penthouse, the brunette attached to his lips, arms laced around his neck, doesn't seem to have the ability to loosen her grip on him, nor do his arms have the ability to retract from her waist. They've been like this since the elevator doors closed that second time, touching every bit of each other they could get to.

He pushed her backwards through his house, hands gliding over the curves hidden under the shimmery dress she wore. She was moaning into his mouth, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket.

Suddenly she stopped walking and with all the force she had, pushed him against a wall in the hallway. Her hands slid his jacket down his arms; caressing touches were placed along his arms over the shirt he wore. Her fingers moved back up slowly, and then slid across his chest before finding the buttons of his shirt. His lips moved across her jaw, stopping for a moment to let his heavy breathing fill her ear until he continued down the column of her throat, sucking and biting lightly as he listened to her moans of pleasure.

Her hands unhooked the buttons at the bottom of his shirt before she removed it, dropping it into the pile of his clothes that was growing on the floor.

His hands found her thighs when their lips reconnected, his fingers tracing patterns into the creamy flesh. Her fingers slid through the hair of his chest, moving down slowly inch by inch until they reached his belt buckle. As her hands led a path down, his hands were leading a path up, aching to reach his destination, the silk covering the luxurious skin of her backside. When he finally reached the silk, he squeezed, causing her mouth to detach from his, letting out a moan of his name, her hands released his unbuckled belt, and her head fell back, against the wall.

"Blair." He panted as his fingers started to pull her lavender La Perlas down her legs.

"Chuck." She sighed when his lips found her neck again.

She pulled back and looked at him a moment before letting her hands fall to the hem of her Eleanor Waldorf original. She pulled it over her head revealing herself in just a strapless lavender bra before she dropped her dress in the pile of ever growing clothes.

He recaptured her lips after a 'holy shit' escaped his.

"Waldorf…I think we…should…continue…this in the...bedroom." He said between the kisses she fervently pressed to his mouth. He pulled away slightly before breathlessly continuing. "Unless, of course, you want the maids to catch me fucking you against a wall in the hallway. A request I would happily fulfill, only for you." Neither missed the underlying message in his words.

"Only for me." Blair sighed, pressing herself against him and letting her mouth linger in front of his.

He leaned forward to capture her lips just as she bent to pick up her dress and panties.

"I think we should save the maids catching us for another day." She turned around and walked to the door directly at the end of the hall. "Are you coming?"

He took large, quick steps to arrive at the body he so desperately craved to be inside. Her hand was on the door knob when he reached her, turning her around quickly he pressed her against the door, every part of their bodies touching. His hand slid around her body, stopping at the hooks on her bra. He removed the bra quickly then opened the door and pushed her through it, dropping the clothes they both held in their hands.

She barely had enough time to take in her surroundings before Chuck's mouth was back on hers as she was pressed into the opposite side of the door she was just against. Her hand found its way between them and her fingers expertly unhooked his pants then slid the zipper down. She pushed everything off so they were now both nude.

"I don't think I can make it too the bed, Blair." He said pressing himself into her lower abdomen lightly, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

She responded by guiding his hands to the backs of her thighs. She lifted herself up slightly, to help him raise her weight and he pushed her into the door. When her back was once again against the door she wrapped her legs around his waist and immediately felt his erection pressed against her center.

"Chuck." She gasped as his hand reached between them to position himself at her entrance.

He slid himself in slowly, moans of pleasure escaping from her lips as he groaned against her. He stood still and let her adjust to him; she rolled her hips a moment later, causing moans from each to float into the air. He trust himself into her slowly and she continued to ride him, he adjusted himself so that his left arm was her only support aside from the wall and brought his right hand to her breast.

"Harder." Came her breathless demand as she stopped the movement of her hips, he was more than willing to comply.

Chuck's hand removed itself from her soft skin and was placed against the wall to steady himself, when moments after her first command came a second of 'faster'.

His body pounded into her, urged on by her moans of encouragement. Her head fell against the door and she grabbed its frame as she started fluttering around his cock. He groaned deeply, going faster, slamming harder just to feel the tightening around him again.

"Chuck…Oh god." Her words were barely decipherable.

"Fuck, Blair." He felt the fluttering again and knew she was so close. "Are you gonna come for me baby?"

"Yes." She moaned out. "Oh god…Oh Fuck…Chuck."

"Say my name when you come." He pleaded giving one last push inside her before he felt her come undone.

"Chuck…Chuck…ChuckChuckChuck…CHUCK!" It was like a chant she repeated as she came shuttering down from her euphoric high.

She must've realized he hadn't come yet because she started rolling her hips again, impossibly slow, releasing shaky breaths each time she moved. He resumed thrusting into her, building the strength of his thrusts each time she moaned.

They released at the same time, the other's name falling from their lips in screams.

As he lay next to her in bed he chose to believe the nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach was the result of something other than the glittering diamond on her left ring finger.

* * *

**A/N: I can continue it to a two-shot if you want to see how they end up together.**

**So two-shot or drawing your own conclusion.**

**Review**

**I'll be updating The Funeral and You're All I Have if any of the wonderful readers of those stories are reading this.**


	2. Still In Love With You

*For You Only*

Chapter 2

*Still In Love With You*

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took forever.**

**You reviewers are fantastically amazing and I love all of you. Thank you so much.**

**I did not expect that much interest to be taken in my story and am flabbergasted by the response, this being only my third story and my first M-rated.**

**By the way: Not going into specifics I feel I should mention that all the spoilers say we should blame Jack Bass, so that's what I did.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned any part of the show, I probably wouldn't be here writing.**

* * *

Blair felt Chuck's body pressed behind her and it filled her own body with delicious warmth, encasing her perpetually cold being. She was always cold, with the exception of being in Chuck's presence. She became cold the day he left; body lowering in temperature each day he was absent.

She needed to leave, could be tempted by the fiery skin setting hers ablaze no longer. She felt a pull at her heart as she grabbed the strong arm slung across her waist, lacing her fingers with his momentarily as she pulled him away, amid slight struggle. His arm was finally removed from her, allowing her to sit up. She made the trek to his closet and picked out a lavender dress shirt.

She was finishing the buttons on the shirt as she walked to the door to retrieve the clothes that had been discarded in the hall.

"Returning to your fiancée so soon after cheating on him Waldorf?" His voice was laced with a kind of sorrow and despair rather than the condescending, smug tone he usually used when speaking of her indiscretions. She said nothing just continued her walk to the door.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" He sounded like a lost little boy and it made Blair turn to look at him.

"You don't know him."

"How could you do this to me?"

"Do what to you? Move on with my life."

"I've barely even been gone a year. I would think you would've at least waited until now to even think about starting to date, especially after you lost the one whom you claimed you were consumed with love for. What are you marrying him because you're pregnant? Maybe you lied about the love you felt for me and ran to the first person you could find after getting rid of me."

"You know I loved you, I still do."

"Then why are you marrying _him_?"

"Because he's not you. He's nothing like you." She continued at his confused look. "I know that no matter what he does, whether he cheated on me or hit me or any other thing he could possibly do; he will never hurt me as much as you do with one word, because I don't love him enough for it to hurt."

"So you'll enter into a loveless marriage so you can't get hurt?"

"How did you even find out?" She asked, ignoring his question completely.

"Well, _sweetheart_ it's a small island, ask anyone about you and all they can talk about are your upcoming nuptials, if that wasn't enough, that miniscule diamond on your finger was a dead giveaway."

"It's not miniscule." She pouted as she brought her hand up to assess the ring.

"It is compared to the one you would have received from me." He mumbled, but Blair still heard.

"Really? When would this have happened? After we broke up and you left?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Jack set me up and I only left because we broke up and I couldn't bear to see you every day and not be with you."

"Jack is always setting you up isn't he?" Blair asked, disregarding the last part of his sentence.

"While I admit to willingly complying with Jack's idea of fun in senior year, this scheme was one which I had no part in and I wouldn't have wanted to be a participant if I had known. Especially if I knew it meant loosing you."

"Since when do you care about losing me?" She said, looking down, her voice small and quiet. She continued before he had a chance to dispute her claim. "I'm just going to leave. I'll see you soon, assuming you'll try to stop the wedding."

She turned around and walked out of the bedroom. By the time he had pulled his boxers on and walked into the hallway, she had already grabbed her clothes off the floor and walked into the foyer. Blair was just pulling her panties up her smooth legs and they had now disappeared under the shirt she had stolen from him.

He walked purposely towards her; she had yet to notice his presence, due to the fact that her back was turned to him.

Chuck placed his hands on her arms and turned her around, planting his mouth firmly on hers. His tongue coaxed her lips open, sliding his tongue into her warm mouth. He wound his arms around her waist as she moaned into his mouth. Her previously stationary arms moved upwards, fastening tightly around his neck.

He slid his hands down the crisp fabric covering her silky skin, moving them from her waist until he reached her thighs. His fingertips trailed back up her legs, caressing her skin as he found his way under her shirt. His fingers dug into her soft skin as he pushed her backwards, stopping when a table in the foyer became an obstacle. His hands moved down and gripped the backs of her thighs as he lifted her on top of the table, knocking a vase on the floor in the process.

"Don't you dare say that I never cared about losing you. The day you left haunted me every second we were apart." Chuck said when they pulled back to catch their breath.

"Then why did you leave? Why didn't you come back to me?"

"Because I know you, your specialty is holding grudges."

"So, you decide to keep me sexually deprived for a year, so that the second you came back I'd practically throw myself in your arms."

"Essentially yes, although you put it much more eloquent than the 'fucking me all night' version I would have gone with." He said as his hands moved farther up her thighs and he closed the space between their lips once again.

His lips slid across her jaw, before they made a sharp turn and traveled down her neck, stopping momentarily every so often to bite her lightly. The expert hands she loved so much were at the elastic on the top of her underwear, the silk coated in her own warm, wetness already. His fingers hooked under the band of elastic, with the intent of disposing of the obstacle, via sliding them down her creamy thighs.

"Chuck." Blair said breathlessly as she let her cheek rest against his while his teeth nipped at her collarbone. "Stop, Chuck."

"What?" He asked, pulling back slightly and looking at her pink tinged skin.

"We have an _audience_." She whispered into his ear.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and caught sight of the housekeeping staff staring at their provocative embrace, no doubt there after they heard the sound of the glass vase breaking.

"Maybe we should move this back to your room." Blair whispered.

"Or we could stay here and give them a show."

"Chuck." She whined as she pulled back, glaring at him.

"Come on Waldorf, we both know how hot you get when you know someone could walk in at any moment. This is just taking it to the next level."

"You are absolutely disgusting." She shouted as she pushed him away and jumped off the table, before grabbing her clothes and running down the hallway, the slamming of his door resonating throughout the penthouse.

He turned to look directly at the hotel staff when she left and sent them a look that sent them scurrying away. All except one, who was too busy staring at his semi-erect member beginning to peek through his boxers to notice his facial expression, he cleared his throat, causing the girl's eyes to widen as she noticed the now empty room previously occupied by her co-workers. She ran from the room quickly, head held down.

He then made his way to his room and opened the door, finding Blair standing in the center of the room, just finished clasping her bra and reaching for her dress.

"What are you doing?" He asked after he shut the door.

"That should be fairly obvious, Chuck." She said not even bothering to look at him.

"Why? Because I wanted to fuck you in full view of all those people, so I could let them know you were mine?" He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her backside against his hardness, causing a poorly covered moaned to escape her lips.

She said nothing to him but made no attempt to remove herself from his arms, either.

"Are you going back to _him_ already?" He asked distractedly as he slid one hand over her soaked panties, the other finding her breast.

"You're going back to him, even though you're so wet for me." He said as he slid his fingers back up to the elastic band and he slipped his hand into the space between her panties and her heavenly skin.

"Chuck." Blair panted while his hand moved against her.

"Do I touch you better than he does, _baby_?" He asked as he teased her breast through her bra, his hand kneading the silk over her skin in a way that only he could.

"Mmhm**." **She moaned softly with a slight nod of her head.

"No one can touch you like I do, can they?" He said as his hand picked up speed against her folds.

She moaned loudly before turning herself around in his arms.

He reconnected their lips and pushed her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the mattress, his hand never once leaving the confines of the sopping wet fabric she wore. He gently laid her back on the mattress and then proceeded to climb on top of her flushed body. One hand still moving against her, his other hand, previously occupied by her breast, ran itself through the luscious, flowing locks spread out like a halo of darkness beneath her head.

She moved her hand to rest against the back of his neck, causing him to feel nauseas for the second time since he'd seen her, his skin feeling as though it had been burned by the cold metal she wore, her _fiancés_ engagement ring displayed on the dainty finger of the hand pressed against his heated skin and the silver although cold to the touch, burned him as though it had been engulfed in flames.

He removed his hand from her wet heat, ignoring her cry of displeasure, and brought his hand to hers, pulling it from his skin and sliding the ring off of _his_ finger, everything about her was his and nothing belonged to her _intended_.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked breathlessly.

"When you're with me I want you to take _his_ ring off of _my_ property."

"What are you talking about?"

"You obviously still intend to marry the asshole and see me on the side and I just want you to know that I don't want any reminders of him while we fuck."

"Get off, I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're fucking not."

"Yes I fucking am God damnit." With that she pushed his body off of hers and stood from the bed, then slipped her dress on.

"You don't get to leave me." He said reaching out and grabbing her arm. "I won't let you leave me."

"I'm just taking a page out of your playbook, Chuck." She ripped her arm from his grasp and ran from the penthouse.

* * *

His head was buried in his hands as he sat helplessly at the kitchen table, only able to think about Blair. Consumed by thoughts of her, all he could see was her hair, her eyes, her smile, losing her, it repeated over and over again in his head.

The elevator dinged and he couldn't bring himself from his thoughts, couldn't lift his head from its place in his hands.

"You can't even bring yourself to greet your guests, now?" He looked into the eyes that had haunted him for years.

"I thought you were taking a page from my playbook, Waldorf."

"I did. Leave for an undetermined amount of time then return to fuck you senseless."

She walked to him, and then leaned down, placing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. He no longer felt the stinging of _his_ ring when she placed her hand against his cheek.

"I called off the engagement." She said when she pulled back from their kiss. "I love you too much to marry him."

Their next kiss was fast and insistent, leaving them both breathless. He stood up and attempted to lead her back to the bedroom, but she wouldn't budge.

"I want you to take me right here on the table, I don't care who sees." Who was he to turn down an invitation like that?

After she was lifted onto the table, his hands moved up her legs slowly while his mouth worked against hers. His fingers moved the lilac dress she had changed into in her absence up her legs as he caressed her skin.

He touched the bare skin under her dress, surprise clouding his mind at not finding elegant lace or expensive silk covering her most intimate of place. His surprise was soon replaced however, with lust and the aching need to take her as he felt her already wet against his hand. He groaned deeply when he let two of his fingers slid inside of her, instantly coated with her wetness.

"I figured you would like me wearing no panties, besides you always rip them off anyway." She moaned as he began to pump his fingers inside of her.

"You always did know me too well for your own good, Waldorf."

"Chuck…" The volume of her moans rose as he moved his hand faster.

She rested herself on her elbows as she leaned back against the table. He used his free hand to push her dress further up her form until it bunched around her waist.

His lips met her skin, marking a trail from her navel to her center and then his tongue traced a path down until it met his fingers, still pumping inside her. Her breathy moans turned into a sharp intake of breath and a small sound of disapproval when he slid his fingers out of her. Moans instantly filled the room once again when his tongue replaced his fingers.

He was assaulted with her taste filling his mouth, her panting his name, moaning and screaming in approval, her fingers sliding through his hair.

"Chuck… Oh God…Chuck…I'm so close…Oh…Oh…I'm going to…Ch…Chuck!" He had noticed long ago the way she would only shout profanities when he was buried deep inside of her.

What he would never know, was that the ultimate factor in her undoing against his mouth, thrusting herself against him, was the dripping wet fingers that gripped her thigh as his tongue moved against her.

Blair was still breathing harshly when he stood back up from between her legs. Her back had fallen flat against the table during the fireworks show in her head.

The hands that still held her thighs suddenly started moving up her body, sliding against her back and pulling her up slowly from the table. Their lips collided with passion as his hands moved against her back. His fingers removed themselves from under her dress and quickly unzipped it, pulling the heap of fabric over her head to reveal her nearly see-through black lace bra, which he removed shortly after it's reveal, flinging it across the room.

Chuck's hands grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her forward on the surface, until her ass met the end of the table and her hips collided with Chuck's. His hand worked furiously on his belt and eventually his pants as Blair's hands frantically unbuttoned his shirt, desperate to be touching every inch of his skin when he entered her.

The removal of his boxers was a joint effort and once they were bare before each other he thrust his length in, causing groans of pleasure to escape each mouth.

Her legs wrapped tightly around him as he began to move inside of her, pulling back slowly until he's almost out and she's almost going to slap him if he pulls out one more inch and then he thrusts back in harshly. He repeats this action several times, each time causing a loud moan to escape her lips, so loud in fact that he thinks the occupants in the apartments below can hear her.

"Chuck." She breathes into his ear. "Faster."

He does as she say, watching with glee as her eyes roll into the back of her head. One hand lifted her leg up further as the other rested on the heavenly skin of her lower back.

"Oh…mmm…harder, Chuck." He can't obey her fast enough.

She gripped his shoulders as he nuzzled in the crook of her neck, breathing harshly against her skin.

"Chuck…" She moaned out as her head fell backwards.

He stopped his movements for a moment to guide her back to the table; he then climbed on top of her and quickly resumed his vigorous thrusts. She slid against the surface beneath her with the momentum each push provided.

"God…yes...right there...Oh fuck." She cried out loudly as she tightened around him.

"Holy shit…Blair." He groaned against her neck, while speeding up his thrusts.

"Chuck!" She screamed, arching into him as waves of pleasure settled over her, causing her body to shake as her orgasm overpowered her.

Chuck got one more thrust before he released himself inside her, screaming a 'Blair' before collapsing halfway on top of her.

"You are so beautiful when I fuck you." He said when his breathing slowed, she giggled lightly at him.

"I love you" She moaned breathlessly.

"I love you, too." He kissed her lips quickly before pulling back and gazing deeply into her eyes. "Marry me."

She looked into his completely sincere eyes and answered with a tearful 'yes, absolutely'.

Years later he would revel in the fact that when she rode him, he could feel his ring pressing against the skin of his chest. That when she placed her hand against him to steady herself as she rolled her hips above him, he could feel the silver providing a break from her heated flesh and he could see the diamond glittering as he neared the edges of insanity with her, resting his hand against her rounded abdomen.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked. I wanted to do lots of angst and lots of sexy, but I think I provided a little more of the latter.**

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews and I hope this lived up to any expectations that you may have had.**


End file.
